


Незабываемый 85-й

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: В Лондоне произошла череда ограблений при очень странных обстоятельствах





	Незабываемый 85-й

За годы службы детектив Джо Стоун из 62-го лондонского полицейского участка насмотрелся всякого, но глупая чужая смерть по-прежнему казалась ему самой несправедливой вещью на свете. Особенно сейчас, когда он смотрел на залитую кровью мостовую в синих бликах полицейских фар. Девушка лет двадцати и парень, похоже, её ровесник — всего полчаса назад они гуляли по этой улице, разговаривали, шутили и смеялись. Они были счастливы, а главное — живы. Пока новый «ягуар» на огромной скорости не сорвался с дороги.

Оставалось только надеяться, что девушка умерла сразу же от удара. Её спутник тоже получил страшные травмы, но еще дышал, пытался обернуться и увидеть свою подругу. Возможно, он проживет еще несколько часов, прежде чем присоединится к ней в морге, где патологоанатомы внимательно изучат тела, прежде чем вскрыть их, извлечь и взвесить органы, провести химические анализы и описать нелепую смерть двух молодых людей сухими терминами, цифрами и формулами.

— Детектив Стоун? — Джо обернулся и увидел полицейского в форме. — Вас ждут там, — и он указал на горящие окна магазина в десятке метров от места дорожной катастрофы.

В магазине уже хозяйничал Саймон Вуд — напарник Джо.

— Здоров, — коротко кивнул он в знак приветствия. — Познакомься с мистером Гаррисоном, нашим потерпевшим.

Мистер Гаррисон первым протянул руку для пожатия.

— Детектив Стоун, — представился Джо, пожимая руку в ответ. Хозяину магазина можно было дать лет шестьдесят, был он невысокого роста, слегка полноват и абсолютно зауряден. 

— Ого, целый детектив, — блекло улыбнулся мистер Гаррисон. — Или с соблюдением закона стало так хорошо, что вы расследуете даже мелкие грабежи? 

— Расскажите мне, что случилось, — не приняв шутку, вежливо попросил Джо. 

— Но я ведь уже рассказал всё вашему коллеге, — ответил хозяин магазина. 

— И всё же, — Джо улыбнулся, но голос его прозвучал твердо. — Я предпочитаю информацию из первых рук. 

— Хорошо. Этот тип зашел с полчаса назад. Я сказал, что магазин уже закрывается, а он ответил, что если я смогу уделить ему пять минут, этого хватит. Он попросил пачку сигарет и зажигалку, потом сказал, что зажигалка ему не нравится, и попросил другую. Та подошла, и он полез в карман за бумажником. И тут за окном раздается дикий визг шин, шум, крики… Я бросился к окну. Оказалось, что какой-то пьяный скот сбил двух пешеходов. Начала собираться толпа, ко мне в магазин заскочил один парень и попросил позвонить в полицию и скорую помощь. Я и сам должен был бы сразу… Здесь спокойный район, даже не помню, когда я последний раз видел чужую кровь в таких количествах.

— Любой бы на вашем месте растерялся, — сказал Джо.

Мистер Гаррисон с благодарностью посмотрел на него, прежде чем продолжить.

— Тут я опомнился, кинулся к телефону — и увидел, что покупателя уже в магазине нет. А потом заметил, что ящик кассы приоткрыт. Там не осталось ни одной монетки. 

— Шустрый малый, — прокомментировал Саймон. — Много он взял?

— Может, сотню фунтов, — пожал плечами мистер Гаррисон. — Может, чуть больше, я не успел пересчитать. 

— Опишите этого человека, пожалуйста, — попросил Джо.

Хозяин магазина чуть нахмурился, припоминая.

— Ну, молодой довольно…вроде вас, — Джо, которому через два месяца должно было стукнуть тридцать девять, усмехнулся про себя. — Невысокий, худой, очень бледный, будто солнца никогда в жизни не видел. Волосы светлые, глаза… странные у него глаза. Вроде бы смотрит на тебя, а видит что-то еще. Да! Выговор у него точь-в-точь как у моего шурина из Ньюкасла.

Джо достал из внутреннего кармана куртки сложенный вдвое лист бумаги, развернул его и показал мистеру Гаррисону изображение.

— Это он? 

— Лицо поуже немного, — ответил хозяин, всматриваясь в изображение. — И глаза ближе посажены. Но это он. Или его брат-близнец. Значит, вы этого бандита уже ловите? 

— Ловим, — сказал Джо. — Спасибо, мистер Гаррисон. Если вспомните что-то еще — вот моя визитка, звоните в любое время. Каждая деталь важна.

Они с Саймоном вышли на улицу. Машины скорой помощи уехали, неизменные зеваки разошлись, и о случившейся недавно катастрофе напоминали только темные потеки на мостовой, в свете фонарей казавшиеся почти черными, да мигающие огни полицейской машины, придающие окружению мертвенный потусторонний оттенок.

— Опять, — сказал Джо, доставая из кармана сигареты. 

— Почерк его, — Саймон тоже закурил. — Патрульные, прибывшие на вызов, связались с нашим участком, я велел сообщить тебе о новом ограблении и сразу поехал сам. 

— Как быстро приехала полиция на этот раз?

— Очень быстро.

— И всё же, он продолжает опережать нас.

Некоторое время они молча курили, каждый погружен в собственные мысли.

— Всех сначала отвлекла дорожная катастрофа, — Саймон затушил окурок и точным броском отправил его в ближайшую урну. — Но это же не может быть подстроено!

— Нет, конечно. Из двух жертв наезда — один труп, второй умрет пару часов. У водителя несколько переломов, пойдет под суд в гипсе. 

— Гаррисон неглуп и осторожен, — сказал Саймон. — Он потерял бдительность всего на минуту, и какой грабитель сумел бы среагировать так быстро? Словно бы этот тип знал заранее, что случится, и был к этому готов. 

— Ясновидец? — грустно улыбнулся Джо. — Это фантастика. 

— Оглянись вокруг и вспомни, сколько привычных ныне вещей считались фантастикой пятьдесят лет назад, — с грустной усмешкой предложил Саймон. 

— Мне не нравится идея о том, что наше будущее настолько предопределено, — сказал Джо. — Предпочитаю считать, что создаю его сам своими решениями. 

— И тем не менее, как объяснить это всё? Сначала авария на подстанции, из-за которой отрубилось электричество в целом районе — и как раз в это время наш везунчик забирает дневную выручку в магазине бытовой техники. Через несколько дней продавца другого магазина хватает приступ аппендицита — к счастью, поздний покупатель вызвал ему скорую…

— И только потом заметили, что он еще и обчистил кассу. Кстати, аварию на подстанции можно было бы и организовать. 

— Да нет, это чушь, — мотнул головой Саймон. — Если у него такие возможности, использовать их ради пары сотен фунтов? Я бы на его месте организовал крупное дело, чтобы взять сотни тысяч и до конца своих дней валяться на тропических пляжах с красотками в бикини. 

— Значит, ему не нужны сотни тысяч, — развел руками Джо. — Понять бы, что ему нужно?

***

Мало найдется в жизни вещей столь же неприятных, как работа в выходной. Суббота — первый день полноценного отдыха, когда организм уже свеж и бодр после радостей вечера пятницы, а разум, избавившись от рабочей рутины, восстанавливает изобретательность. И сама природа восстает против идеи посвятить уик-энд работе. Увы, святость выходных дней отринута для представителей некоторых профессий. В первую очередь это, конечно, врачи и полицейские. Обычные календарные суббота или воскресенье, Пасха или даже Рождество — все они уступают и склоняют головы перед Графиком Дежурств. Поэтому, сержант О’Райли, за три месяца запланировавший на Банковские Каникулы романтическую поездку с женой в Шотландию, был готов рвать на себе волосы, увидев собственную фамилию в Графике Дежурств напротив этих вожделенных дней. И поэтому Джо, которого отнюдь не вдохновляла мысль провести уик-энд, сидя дома в одиночестве перед телевизором, выступил для сержанта в роли ангела-спасителя. В итоге — счастливая чета О’Райли, скорее всего, уже любовалась шотландскими пейзажами, а Джо сидел за своим рабочим столом, разбирал материалы нескольких дел да изредка перебрасывался парой слов с соседями-детективами.

Вечер пятницы накануне прошел в обычном духе. Слава всем богам, на их участке обошлось без тяжких преступлений — не хватало только заполучить такой «подарочек» в самом конце месяца и перепортить всю отчетность. В камерах отсыпались пьяницы, ожидая своей очереди предстать перед судьей и получить наказание (судья — еще одна профессия, для которой понятие выходного дня относится к сфере чистой теории), накануне удалось арестовать известного вора-карманника, а уже перед окончанием пятничной смены патрульные притащили в участок давно портящего нервы злостного эксгибициониста. Эксгибиционист, завернувшись в коричневый плащ, сидел на скамье за решеткой воплощением скромности, а под его глазом расцветал темно-сизый синяк — подарочек от соседа по камере, арестованного за хулиганство.

Всё было привычно и статистически стандартно. А таинственный везучий грабитель в полицейских сводках не появлялся. Джо в сотый раз пересматривал имеющиеся показания свидетелей, фотографии с мест преступлений, говорил с осведомителями, но пока не продвинулся ни на шаг вперед. Саймон называл грабителя «ясновидцем», и это чертовски не нравилось Джо. «Давая ему это прозвище, мы как бы соглашаемся, что верим в существование ясновидения», — говорил он. «Ну, тогда как его окрестить? Везунчиком? Если обстоятельства так постоянно складываются в его пользу?» — фыркал Саймон. «Я тебе назову человека, который, если мы допускаем сверхъестественное, знал о катастрофе заранее и ничего не сделал, чтобы её предотвратить, — зло отвечал Джо. — Ублюдком. Если хочешь, так и запиши: ублюдочная тварь, грабитель».

— Эй, Джо, на обед пойдешь? — Саймон навис над столом напарника, вынуждая того податься назад и посмотреть снизу вверх.

— Отличная идея, — детектив снял висящий на спинке стула пиджак, и они пошли к выходу.

Обедали и ужинали полицейские обычно в пабе неподалеку от участка, которым владел бывший сержант полиции, пожилой йоркширец выдающихся габаритов, одним своим видом отпугивающий любого правонарушителя. Завидев Джо и Саймона, ветеран приветствовал их и указал на один из свободных столов у окна.

Над стойкой на подставке горел экран новенького телевизора. Симпатичная блондинка-диктор что-то говорила хорошо поставленным голосом, затем её сменили живописные пейзажи, переключившиеся в свою очередь на груды каменных отвалов и хмурые мужские лица. Крупный план — один из них что-то объясняет репортеру, а за его спиной согласно кивают его товарищи, один из которых кладет руку на плечо долговязому лопоухому мальчишке лет десяти на вид — ярко выраженное семейное сходство сразу выдает в нём его сына. Бегущая строка внизу экрана поясняет, что шахтеры Южного Уэльса вышли на очередную акцию протеста против решений правительства.

— Хорошо, что мой старик сейчас дома, а не там, — вздохнул Саймон.

Официантка поставила на стол заказы, детективы придвинули к себе тарелки.

— Как он? — спросил Джо. 

— Звонил сегодня утром, крыл ведьму Тэтчер на чем свет стоит, — пожал плечами напарник. — Он спускался в шахту до самого выхода на пенсию, а меня от этого всегда дрожь пробирала. Людям там не место, под землей. Хотя, в маленьких шахтерских поселках нет особого выбора, кроме как продолжить династию — идти вслед за отцами, дедами и прадедами. Ты к этому готовишься с детства. Мне в первый раз было четырнадцать, и с меня хватило очень ненадолго. Сначала тебе просто жутко от тесноты, духоты и мрака, потом начинает мерещиться всякое. Хотя ты в глубине души надеешься, что услышишь приближение опасности, что успеешь отскочить или убежать, если тебе не повезет, но…только что твои друзья стояли перед тобой, в паре шагов, и вдруг кровля обваливается, и тонна породы падает им на головы. И через секунду ты только видишь груду камней, из-под которых течет кровь и торчит рука. Черная, грязная, искореженная, и пальцы еще сжимаются и шевелятся, будто там кто-то пытается что-то сказать тебе, чудом оставшемуся в живых только потому, что не успел сделать роковые два шага вперед. Эта рука снилась мне пару недель. 

— Настоящий кошмар, — искренне сказал Джо. — Прости, что заставил тебя всё это вспомнить. 

— Это не ты, — напарник тряхнул головой. — В общем, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, я поступил в полицию — только туда брали сразу после школы. Отец в итоге решил, что я слишком слаб для шахты. — Он замолчал, уставившись на содержимое своей тарелки, словно бы оно занимало его больше всего на свете. — Конечно, служба в полиции — тоже не самое спокойное и безопасное занятие в мире, но если мне суждено закончить свои дни с пулей в черепе или ножом в печени, пусть лучше это случится под небом, а не глубоко под землей. А ведь перед той аварией один из наших сказал, что не поднимется обратно на поверхность. Вот и не верь в предчувствия. 

— И он всё равно спустился? 

— Конечно. 

— Какой-то фатализм. — Джо тоже посмотрел в свою опустевшую тарелку и жестом позвал официантку. На телеэкране над барной стойкой энергичный журналист рассказал о последней театральной премьере, потом его снова сменила блондинка-диктор в студии Би-Би-Си. «А сейчас — новости спорта!» 

— Смотрел вчера снукер? — спросил Саймон, меняя тему.

Телевизор теперь показывал прямоугольную бетонную коробку с крупной надписью «Крусибл» на фасаде и толпящихся вокруг зрителей. Большинство их оккупировало ближайшие лужайки, кое-кто — как метко выцелила телекамера — залез на дерево и вооружился биноклем в надежде рассмотреть участников финала, отдыхающих и готовящихся к матчам в театральных гримерках. Джо фыркнул, припоминая конфискованную годом ранее в Шеффилде партию «эротических снимков» снукеристов, после чего некоторые из них завели все-таки полезную привычку задергивать шторы, прежде чем переодеваться. Хотя, других это, кажется, только вдохновило.

— Смотрел, — ответил Джо. — Думаешь, удастся Дэвису стать четырехкратным? 

— Не вижу препятствий, — пожал плечами Саймон. 

— А я вижу. Главное — Деннис Тэйлор.

— У него нет шансов против Самородка.

Теперь телевизор показывал высокого молодого человека с ярко-рыжими волосами. Правильные черты лица, невозмутимый взгляд — вся Британия знала трехкратного чемпиона мира по снукеру Стива Дэвиса. Он склонился к столу, прицелился и с убийственной меткостью забил синий шар, сразу вызывая в памяти шутку о лазерном прицеле, приделанном к кию. Рефери назвал победителя в матче, Дэвис поблагодарил публику, и камера переключилась на светловолосого мужчину средних лет в дорогом костюме и ярком галстуке — Барри Хирна, возможно, самого могущественного человека в современном снукере. Тот, в отличие от Дэвиса, не скрывал радостных эмоций, сияя мегаваттной улыбкой. А теперь второй финалист — Дэннис Тэйлор в своих знаменитых очках причудливой формы, из-за которой казалось, что Тэйлор их носит перевернутыми. У него мягкая веселая улыбка и сочный североирландский выговор, он знаменитый игрок и известный телекомментатор, обладатель кучи титулов, и главный вопрос — сумеет ли он добавить к списку самый вожделенный из всех, титул чемпиона мира. Судя по плотно стиснутым в прямую линию губам Дэвиса, тот собирался костьми лечь, но не позволить этому случиться.

— Возможно. Но я хочу напряженную игру, чтобы до последнего было неясно, кто же победит. Во-первых, так интереснее. 

— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, тогда большая часть народу будет сидеть дома у телека, а не шляться по улицам и нарываться на неприятности. Если всё равно дежурить в субботу, пускай будет тихий вечер.

…К восьми вечера в участок начали привозить пострадавших.

Причину внезапной вспышки насилия понять было несложно. Субботний вечер, собравшаяся в пабе публика, чье-то неосторожное слово и не менее непродуманный ответ. И в итоге кто-то хватается за кружку, кто-то — за бутылку и, не глядя, отбивает ей горлышко, а потом вонзает острые осколки в чужую плоть. Запах крови опьяняет животных, увы, слишком часто люди от них не слишком отличаются.

Прибывшие по вызову полицейские застали настоящее побоище, пришлось вызывать подкрепление, а в участке не хватало работников, чтобы всех принять и оформить. Опасались, что не хватит и камер. Жертвам драки успели оказать первую помощь, теперь пострадавшие и свидетели давали показания. Благодаря обезболивающим, им удавалось не морщиться от любого движения, а кое-кто даже пытался улыбнуться разбитыми губами.

— Сууукааа! — Джо подскочил на месте из-за дикого крика.

Блеклый взъерошенный тип схватил Алекса Питерса, одного из патрульных, занимавшихся оформлением арестованных, и закрылся им как щитом. В руке он держал осколок стекла, острие упиралось в шею полицейского, уже проколов кожу. На этом месте набухала яркая капля крови, чтобы потом стечь по коже тонкой струйкой на воротник, а вниз уже стремилась следующая капля. Питерс был бледен как полотно, животный ужас отражался в его глазах, а взявший его в заложники бандит орал, как он ненавидит гребаных копов и с каким наслаждением сейчас распорет заложнику горло.

— Спокойно, приятель, спокойно, — Джо приближался очень медленно. Краем глаза он заметил лежащую на полу среди осколков стекла фотографию в рамке — он знал, что на ней улыбались жена и сын Питерса, и поэтому фотография всегда стояла на его рабочем столе.

— Убью! — Зрачки бандита напоминали проколы остро заточенным грифелем карандаша в грязно-коричневой бумаге, выдавая принятую немалую дозу наркоты. — Порежу гниду, сначала выпущу кровь, потом распорю снизу доверху, чтобы кишки вывалились! Убью суку!

— Ну сам подумай, — сказал, придвигаясь еще ближе, Джо. — Тебя задержали за участие в пьяной драке, ты серьезно хочешь повесить себе на шею еще и убийство? Брось эту штуку, приятель.

Саймон иногда говорил, что Джо способен взбесить любого всего парой слов. Преступник оттолкнул Алекса в сторону и бросился на Джо, размахивая окровавленным осколком. Блокируя удар, Джо уже представлял, что скажет медсестра, когда будет зашивать его.

Стекло прорезало рукав рубашки и так же легко вспороло кожу. Белая ткань в одно мгновение стала ярко-красной и мокрой, но Джо развернулся и врезал противнику ребром ладони. Тот бесчувственной грудой рухнул на пол.

— Кретин, — оценил героический поступок напарника Саймон. — Быстро со мной, тебе нужна медицинская помощь, пока кровью не истек. 

— Я и не спорю, — покорно сказал Джо, следуя за ним.

Он сам не понял, что заставило его обернуться, разве что, пресловутое «шестое чувство», которое с течением времени появляется почти у всех полицейских. Но он оглянулся и увидел в коридоре человека — невысокого, худого, светловолосого и то ли действительно бледного до такой степени, словно бы с детства не видел солнца, то ли этот землистый оттенок придавало ему местное освещение. На миг их глаза встретились, а потом светловолосый развернулся и спокойно пошел к выходу.

***

— Что значит, он ушел? — орал Джо минуту спустя, то и дело порываясь махнуть раненой рукой — эти попытки пресекались Саймоном, но один раз он не успел, и Джо закапал кровью чужой стол. С тихой, но неотвратимой силой напарник тянул его прочь, напоминая о необходимости медицинской помощи, но Джо уперся, точно легендарный султанский ишак. — Почему его не задержали? 

— Он оставил свои показания, задерживать его не было оснований, — отбивался от натиска сержант Моррисон. 

— Его фоторобот — в каждой ориентировке! Его уже две недели ищут за ограбления! 

— Теперь-то это ясно, — вступился за товарища Саймон. — Все отвлеклись на драку, и опознать в одном из свидетелей подозреваемого по другому делу сразу не удалось. 

— А когда начался этот переполох и все подскочили с мест, я тоже, признаться, поддался импульсу, — покаянно признался упустивший грабителя полисмен. — Но всего на минуту, потом, когда я обернулся — свидетель уже ушел. Вероятно, решил, что оставаться в участке небезопасно. Во всяком случае, я бы на его месте поступил именно так.

— Он был у нас в руках! — яростно шипел Джо через некоторое время, пока медсестра обрабатывала длинный глубокий порез на его руке. — Нам снова не хватило какой-то минуты.

Минуты, которая понадобилась грабителю, чтобы выйти из участка, а дальше — он словно растворился в воздухе.

— Начинаю подозревать, что он над нами издевается, — бурчал Джо, вернувшись за рабочий стол. Открытое из-под отрезанного рукава предплечье белело свежей повязкой. — На этот раз он заявился в участок, дождался, пока случится нечто, на что все отвлекутся, и в своей обычной манере просто ушел. 

— Надо проверить, не ограбил ли он нас, — без тени улыбки отвечал Саймон. 

— Да что с нас брать, шерсти клок — и тот не соберется.

Все полицейские патрули в окрестностях были сразу же извещены, но ни один не заметил человека, попадающего под описание. Грабитель исчез среди бела дня.

— Его привезли вместе с остальными участниками драки, — пересказывал Саймон. — Вроде бы он сам не принимал участия, но его задержали как свидетеля. Потом он давал показания Моррисону. 

— Имя и адрес оставил? — ехидно поинтересовался Джо. 

— Да, но фальшивые.

— Кто бы мог подумать! — Джо грохнул кулаком здоровой руки по столу с такой силой, что стоявшая кружка подпрыгнула, приземлилась с легким звяком и выплеснула часть содержимого на бумаги. 

— Твою мать, Стоун, не распускай руки! — рявкнул Моррисон и полез в ящик стола за бумажными салфетками. — Не дай бог испортил мне отчет — убью! 

— Занимай очередь, — вздохнул Саймон.

Моррисон промокнул со стола воду, скомкал мокрые салфетки и покрутил головой в поисках мусорного ведра. Саймон ткнул пальцем вниз.

— Тьфу ты, — Моррисон нырнул под стол и вдруг замер. — Кстати, — сказал он, возвращаясь на своё место через несколько секунд, — этот тип психованный, пока я его опрашивал, он постоянно крутил что-то в руках, то в карандаш вцепится, то скрепки начинает перебирать, пару раз вытащил из кармана блокнот, потом опять его обратно засунул. — Он сделал театральную паузу, прежде чем с торжествующим видом выложить перед Джо и Саймоном нечто вроде листка бумаги, запакованного в прозрачный целлофан. — Он не заметил, что кое-что потерял! Эта штука не моя, на полу валялась, рядом с ведром, именно там, где сидел этот тип, — начал пояснять он, но детективы уже не слушали, спикировав к добыче, точно два коршуна.

Листок оказался вырезкой из «Таймс». Чернила заметно выцвели, бумага пожелтела — судя по всему, эту страницу неуловимый грабитель носил при себе уже давно, и только благодаря тонкому, но очень плотному прозрачному слою пластика вырезка не истрепалась окончательно. Большое фото, по ним — статья, сбоку и внизу — мелкие заметки. Улыбающийся Стив Дэвис с кубком чемпиона мира, неизменный Барри Хирн обнимает его за плечи и ухмыляется, точно кот, нажравшийся краденой сметаны. Поверх фото — росчерк тонким фломастером, автограф Дэвиса: «Дэнни, с наилучшими пожеланиями». А под фотографией буквы заголовка складывались в слова, которые Джо никак не удавалось осмыслить.

— Ты это тоже видишь? — выдавил он из себя и пододвинул страницу коллегам, ткнув пальцем в заголовок. 

— Стив Дэвис — четырехкратный чемпион мира, — прочел Моррисон и удивленно посмотрел на Джо. — А что не так?

Саймон и Джо переглянулись.

— Ты что, снукер вообще не смотришь? — спросил Саймон. 

— Скука смертная этот ваш снукер, — пожал плечами Моррисон. — Я смотрю футбол и большой теннис.

Джо схватил страницу и, вцепившись в рукав напарника, потащил его за собой, оставив недоумевающего Моррисона.

— Это может быть подделка, — сказал Саймон, когда они оба подпирали стену в коридоре перед лабораторией. 

— Смысл? — поднял бровь Джо. 

— Ну, я в одном фильме видел, как заранее готовились два газетных тиража, один на случай победы, другой — поражения.

Джо одарил его таким взглядом, что напарник только и смог, что пожать плечами и тяжко вздохнуть.

— И кто пару дней назад говорил, что не верит в сверхъестественное? — напомнил он. 

— Я не верю в ясновидение и предначертание, — отрезал Джо. — И разрази меня гром, если я понимаю, что происходит здесь, но я должен это выяснить.

Дверь лаборатории открылась, выпуская криминалиста в белом халате.

— Будешь должен, Стоун, — сказал он. — У меня и без тебя полно работы.

— Само собой, Берти. Выяснил возраст этой бумаги? — перебил его Джо. 

— До дня и месяца — не скажу, — пожал плечами криминалист. — Около тридцати лет. Больше пока сказать не могу, нужны дополнительные анализы. 

— Не может быть! — одновременно выдохнули оба детектива. Берти развел руками и снова скрылся в своей лаборатории. 

— Я не могу этого объяснить, — сказал Джо, снова беря в руки газетную статью с портретом Стива Дэвиса. — Но если верить дате в этой статье, то тираж выйдет только через два дня. А Берти никогда не ошибается. 

— Что значит, — медленно проговорил Саймон, — эта газета — из будущего? 

— Эй, Стоун! — в коридор заглянул полисмен в форме. — Ты здесь? Тебе только что звонил какой-то Роузвуд, просил перезвонить его сестре.

Роузвуд был одним из полицейских осведомителей, типом неприятным, после общения с которым хотелось вымыть руки и протереть их скипидаром. Однако, он был полезен.

— Эй, детектив! — пробормотало с другого конца телефонной линии (Роузвуд говорил с сильным акцентом, избавиться от которого за долгие годы в Лондоне так и не смог, или не захотел). — Насчет твоего грабителя. Имей в виду, мне пришлось раскошелиться. 

— Своё получишь, — пообещал Джо. — Что ты выяснил?

— Не скажу сейчас, где этот тип прячется, но, возможно, я знаю, где он будет завтра. Один мой приятель говорит, что продал сегодня утром билет в Крусибл на завтрашнюю финальную сессию. Заломил триста фунтов, а покупатель просто достал их из бумажника, наличными, и глазом не моргнул. Выглядел он точь-в-точь как твоя картинка.

***

Шеффилд приветствовал лондонских детективов серыми облаками, затянувшими небо, и холодным ветром, заставляя поднимать воротник куртки и плотнее запахивать плащ.

— Куда сейчас? Прямо к Крусиблу? — спросил Саймон. — Думаю, наш грабитель где-то там. Если он и правда отдал столько денег спекулянту за билет, очевидно, это для него важнее всего.

Удача улыбнулась им в кафе, куда они заглянули перекусить. Просто скрипнула дверь, пропуская внутрь человека с лицом, каждую черточку которого Джо помнил наизусть. Он прошел мимо замершего истуканом Саймона, поравнялся с Джо и кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Худой, действительно очень бледный, и глаза будто видят что-то недоступное простому взгляду.

— Здесь подают отличный кофе, — сказал он. — И рекомендую фирменную выпечку. Двадцать лет не пробовал ничего подобного.

Джо достал из кармана невозможную в этой реальности вырезку из «Таймс» в прозрачном пластике и положил на стол.

— Думаю, это принадлежит вам, — сказал он. — Дэнни, если я не ошибаюсь? 

— Присоединяйтесь, — сказал Саймон и жестом указал на свободный стул у их столика. Он чуть подался назад, так что пола пиджака скользнула в сторону и открыла пистолет в кобуре. Человек покачал головой, но всё же присел. 

— Вообще-то, вы арестованы за три ограбления в Лондоне, — светски сказал Саймон.

— Да, я помню.

— Вы пойдете с нами.

— Нет. 

— Не сказать, чтобы у вас был выбор, — заметил Джо. 

— Выбора вообще не существует.

— Верите в предначертанное? — заинтересовался Саймон.

— Для меня нет предначертанного, — просто ответил грабитель. — Есть свершившееся. 

— Так, давайте-ка по порядку, — решил Саймон. — Ваше имя и год рождения? 

— Дэнни Купер, родился в 1978-м году в Ньюкасле. 

— И что, вам сейчас семь лет? — поднял бровь Джо. — Выглядите намного старше. 

— Тридцать семь, — спокойно ответил Купер. — Исполнилось в марте две тысячи пятнадцатого. 

— Вы из будущего, что ли? — фыркнул Саймон. 

— Да, — просто ответил Дэнни и замолчал.

Некоторое время два детектива и грабитель сидели за столиком и смотрели друг на друга.

— Это невозможно, — сказал, наконец, Джо. 

— Я не прошу вас мне верить, — преступник взял чашку кофе, поднес к губам и вдохнул аромат. — Мне это безразлично. 

— Значит, вы действительно знали и об аварии на подстанции, и о дорожной катастрофе, — прищурился Саймон. — А приступ аппендицита у продавца? 

— Это мой двоюродный дядя, — сказал Дэнни. — Я помнил, как мы всей семьей навещали его в больнице. 

— Как насчет нападения на полисмена в участке? 

— Этого я не знал, но нельзя ведь узнать обо всем, особенно в таком огромном городе. Я привык ждать подходящий момент и быть готовым. 

— Но ведь погибшие в автокатастрофе люди могли остаться в живых, если бы вы их остановили, — выпалил Джо. — Если вы знали о ней заранее, хватило бы минуты — и машина проехала бы мимо.

Ответом ему был непонимающий взгляд.

— Но это уже случилось, — сказал Дэнни. — Для меня эти люди были уже тридцать лет как мертвы.

— Тогда зачем вы здесь? — спросил Саймон. — Ради какой цели? 

— Я хотел увидеть последнее чемпионство Стива Дэвиса в финале 1985-го года. Это был невероятный финал, его играли до контровой партии, до самого последнего шара. Но мы не были в Крусибле, для нас это тогда было слишком дорого, и родители смотрели финал дома по телевизору до поздней ночи. Несмотря на то, что меня всегда отправляли спать в девять вечера, мама сама поднялась ко мне в комнату и повела в гостиную. Мы все досматривали матч. Говорили, что подобного финала больше не случится — и не случилось. Летом отец побывал на показательном матче Стива Дэвиса и взял у него автограф для меня, я всегда носил его с собой. А потом всё потеряло значение. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Джо. 

— Конец света, — ответил Дэнни. — Через два месяца после этого финала правительство приняло условия профсоюзов. Шахты открылись, все вернулись к работе. Потом геологоразведка доложила о новом месторождении, очень богатом. Но под землей шахтеры нашли не уголь, а что-то иное, то, что нас и уничтожило. Сначала мы были слишком высокомерны и считали, что справимся, мы даже не успели изучить природу этого явления. Мой мир две тысячи пятнадцатого от рождества Христова года представляет собой пустыню, в которой кое-где пытаются выживать остатки людей. Но времени у нас осталось совсем немного. 

— А как вы попали сюда? Машина времени? — спросил Саймон.

— Как в этом дурацком кино про робота из будущего? Я его посмотрел, не удержался. Увы, к нам спаситель не явился, и машину времени мы не построили. Всё было по-другому. — Дэнни Купер опять замолчал, и оба полисмены не торопили его. — Знаете легенды о местах перехода, куда можно войти, а выйти — в другой местности, а то и в другом времени? Выходит, я нашел такое место, случайно совершенно. Я плохо помню обстоятельство, скорее ощущения. Мне казалось, что мир расплывается перед моими глазами, что я умираю, но потом я открыл глаза — и оказался здесь. В том времени, когда мы были счастливы. — Он коснулся лежащей на столешнице газетной страницы, провел кончиками пальцев по прозрачному защитному пластику и убрал руку. — Я не знаю, божьих ли это дело рук, или дьявольских, но…позвольте мне посмотреть финал. Когда он закончится, я буду ждать вас, мы поедем в полицейский участок. Я подпишу всё, что нужно.

Он встал из-за стола и пошел к выходу. Ни Джо, ни Саймон не пытались его задержать

***

— Бинокль бы сюда! — сказал Саймон, перегибаясь через перила. Джо достал небольшой театральный бинокль и протянул его напарнику. 

— Скажи спасибо, что нам вообще разрешили сюда подняться.

С колосников открывался отличный вид на зрительный зал. Фигурки игроков, кружащих вокруг стола, казались игрушечными, шары на столе выглядели россыпью разноцветных бусинок.

— Могли бы и в комментаторскую пустить, я бы сидел молча и не мешал, — пробормотал Саймон, подкручивая окуляры.

Полицейские удостоверения открыли им двери в Крусибл, но места в зрительном зале не досталось — все были раскуплены. Дэнни Купер в третьем ряду и не спускал глаз со стола, а детективы, устроившись наверху, следили за ним. И за столом тоже, конечно.

Часы давно перешагнули за полночь, а Стив Дэвис и Деннис Тэйлор играли последний фрейм финала. Удивительный матч, в котором оба игрока шли вровень, и солидное преимущество Дэвиса после первой сессии растаяло как дым во второй. И этот матч, подумал Джо, действительно заслуживал того, чтобы перешагнуть тридцать лет.

И все же, неужели свобода выбора — лишь иллюзия, и всё, что доступно людям — это засвидетельствовать свершившиеся события?

Последние шары после долгой позиционной игры отправились по лузам, и последний черный шар, который и должен был решить судьбу чемпиона мира, все еще оставался неприступен. Снова сложные тактические ходы, до миллиметра рассчитанные траектории — и, наконец, черный шар встал на линию победного удара.

Дэвис ударил, шар отправился к лузе, и Джо почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. Когда шар ударился о губку и отскочил — зал застонал, загудел, выдохнул, точно один человек. Тэйлор сменил Дэвиса у стола, прицелился и забил.

— Твою мать! — выдохнул Саймон.

Джо дрожащей рукой забрал у него бинокль и навел на третий ряд зрительного зала. Дэнни Купер, разинув рот, смотрел на сцену, где Дэвис недвижно сидел в своем углу, как выточенная из мрамора статуя, а Тэйлор — новый чемпион мира — принимал поздравления.

— Что теперь написано в той статье? — спросил Саймон, и Джо полез во внутренний карман куртки. Но его пальцы нащупали только подкладку — «Таймс» из будущего пропала, словно её никогда и не было.

…Дэнни Купер не вышел из Крусибла, и нельзя было сказать, что детективов это удивило.

***

— Может, всё это было обманом, — сказал Джо, когда они ехали в поезде обратно в Лондон. — Газета — ловкая подделка, этот парень — просто везучий и хладнокровный преступник. 

— А если нет? — спросил Саймон, глядя в окно. 

— Тогда, я рад, что победил Тэйлор. 

— Естественно, ты же за него болел. 

— Не только, — Джо откинулся на спинку сидения. — Просто если на миг допустить, что рассказ Дэнни правдив, и наше будущее для него — свершившийся факт, где мы сами никак не можем на него повлиять, то эта идея только что с треском лопнула.

— И ты считаешь, что конец света не наступит, потому что Самородок промахнулся?

— Ну, — пожал плечами Джо, — скоро мы об этом узнаем, не так ли?


End file.
